


Can You Feel This?

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Baby on the way, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Roy is the fuhrer, they're gonna be a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Having a baby isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when your husband is clingy.





	Can You Feel This?

Roy’s arm was draped over her waist. Normally, Riza wouldn’t mind. She’d wanted this kind of a relationship with him for years, just as he had. Since his ascendancy to Fuhrership, it’d been far easier. She had retired from the military, and taken up a private, civilian contract as the head of his security staff. The baby was just another step towards a happy future neither of them felt they deserved. Things were almost perfect, but lately their little bundle of joy had been…  _ active _ . Every shift and squirm from inside made her quietly whimper.

“Roy… Get off,” she groaned. He either didn’t hear her, or he was still deeply asleep, and he pulled her closer. Riza grumbled, and tried to slip out from under his arm.

“Riza, ‘s too early. Stop movin’,” he grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. She sighed and pulled his hand down over her stomach.

“Can you feel this?” she asked, wincing slightly as a well-aimed kick hit right under his hand. “I’ve been dealing with this all night. As much as I love you, you’re heavy and you’re not helping.”

“Riza, our baby is kicking!”

“Yes, I know.”

“How long has this been going on? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

She chuckled softly. “You need your rest. Since I’m not allowed to do anything while I’m pregnant, you have to go be the breadwinner for a bit. I wish you’d let me do my job too.”

“I have someone else looking out for me. What would I do if you got hurt? Riza, you’re my wife, and the mother of my child. I would rather die than see you get hurt.”

“Well then you need to let me get up. Or I’ll be the one killing you.”

Roy laughed and pulled his arm away. Riza smiled and slowly shifted out of the bed. She was on bedrest until the baby was born after all -- Fuhrer’s orders -- and so she had plenty of time later today to nap. But for now, she ambled around the room, one arm wrapped beneath their tiny human, one arm on her back.

She glanced over at the bed, unsurprised to see Roy already curled back up. He had grabbed her pillow to use instead of her. She smiled, her face soft. She loved Roy, really she did. He was good to her, good for her. They were working on healing, along with the country. And this baby, their baby, was as good a symbol for that as any. He’d been so excited to feel the little kicks that irritated her so much. She could take it, if only to give him something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
